


those to come

by jaylocked



Series: pro exy, pro twitter au [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe, Epistolary, I'm so sorry, M/M, but hopefully it's fun crack, excessive social media and fandom shit, multimedia kind of, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylocked/pseuds/jaylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Josten @njosten<br/>@aminyardofficial did they skip English lessons at angry midget academy?<br/>5:23 PM - 94,203 likes - 84,502 retweets</p><p>Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial<br/>@njosten i will fight u<br/>5:30 PM - 84,302 likes - 68,394 retweets</p><p>(an AU where everybody plays Exy professionally, there is no backstory at all, Neil is technologically illiterate, and Andrew and Neil somehow develop a rivalry anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	those to come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Everybody in this fic is totally OOC, except maybe Nicky, and the setup makes literally no sense, but...it's very self-indulgent, basically. I don't think there are any warnings? Please let me know if there's anything I should've tagged! But there's shockingly no violence or smoking or anything but crack and fluff and twitter...anyway. Hope you enjoy it??

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

Tweet any questions you have between now and 2pm EST for a chance to hear from striker Neil Josten! #AskJosten

1:18 PM - 3,203 likes - 589 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

Hey, everyone, it’s Neil, here to answer a few questions. Sorry I’m not very good with technology– may be slow to answer #AskJosten

1:24 PM - 1,230 likes - 242 retweets

 

**Exy4Life @exyyyyyy**

@exybbruisers Why don’t you have your own twitter?? Like everyone else on the team does! #AskJosten

1:20 PM - 3 likes

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@exyyyyyy I’m really bad with technology, still have a flip phone and everything. Also never really saw the point #askjosten

1:26 PM - 678 likes - 203 retweets

 

**Bea Kennedy @itsbea**

@exybbruisers how do you like living in Baltimore? #AskJosten

1:25 PM - 3 likes

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@itsbea it’s alright #AskJosten

1:28 PM - 8,403 likes - 6,402 retweets

 

**Dan Wilds @dwilds**

There’s the Josten charm we know and love RT: @itsbea it’s alright #AskJosten

1:29 PM - 803 likes - 305 retweets

 

**Jack Phillips @jphillips**

@exybbruisers who’s your fav teammate? #AskJosten

1:27 PM - 10 likes

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@jphillips can’t really say I have any. They’re all great players #AskJosten

1:30 PM - 2,308 likes - 604 retweets

 

**Jean Moreau @jeanm3**

@Exybbruisers I’m offended, Josten. I thought what we had was special

1:31 PM - 9,304 likes - 6,307 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@jeanm3 shush, don’t want to make the others jealous mon coeur

1:34 PM - 14,303 likes - 10,034 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

How do you make the smiley faces

1:35 PM - 16,033 likes - 12,034 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

Oh I figured it out :) #AskJosten

1:37 PM - 15,204 likes - 11,323 retweets

 

**Kennedy Thompson @keetee**

@Exybbruisers do u have any enemies in the league #AskJosten

1:24 PM - 1 like

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@keetee none that I know of #AskJosten

1:38 PM - 6,402 likes - 2,304 retweets

 

**Mallory Samson @mallsam**

@Exybbruisers what do you think of Andrew Minyard? #AskJosten #smolangryexyplayers

1:28 PM - 148 likes - 8 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@mallsam that psychopath? Definitely has an attitude problem. Few too many balls to the helmet #AskJosten

1:42 PM - 24,305 likes - 18,304 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

Why do people spell small as smol?

1:44 PM - 18,203 likes - 15,026 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

All of these notifications are overwhelming, sorry I’m not answering everything #AskJosten

1:45 PM - 1,406 likes - 38 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@exybbruisers fight me irl, josten

1:48 PM - 24,237 likes - 17,304 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@aminyardofficial why do you have a twitter, Minyard? And what does IRL mean?

1:49 PM - 15,304 likes - 13,405 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@exybbruisers jfc, josten, have you ever used the internet before?

1:50 PM - 28,063 likes - 20,488 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@aminyardofficial not really, no #AskJosten

1:51 PM - 30,403 likes - 18,304 retweets

 

**#1 Kevin Day Fan @omgomgexy**

@exybbruisers omg why not??? #AskJosten

1:52 PM - 4 likes

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@omgomgexy I don’t need distractions from Exy #AskJosten

1:54 PM - 12,304 likes - 10,203 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@exybbruisers junkie. @KevinDay, he seems just like you

1:55 PM - 14,305 likes - 8,304 retweets

 

**Kevin Day @KevinDay**

@aminyardofficial @exybbruisers that’s the right attitude, Josten, but twitter doesn’t have to be that distracting

1:58 PM - 8,403 likes - 3,955 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@KevinDay @aminyardofficial thanks Day, I’ll keep it in mind. I still don’t really understand it though

1:59 PM - 4,305 likes - 2,304 retweets

 

**Sheila Long @shexy**

@exybbruisers Neil, do you have a girlfriend??? #AskJosten

1:34 PM - 9 likes - 2 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

@shexy no, I’m single. I don’t need any distractions #AskJosten

2:00 PM - 34,268 likes - 25,305 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

Ok, I have to go to practice now, thanks for the questions. Twitter still confuses me. Bye #AskJosten

2:03 PM - 15,305 likes - 9,293 retweets

* * *

 **Is Neil Josten looking to leave the Bruisers? Read Josten’s lukewarm assessment of Baltimore here!**  

**Baltimore Exy star and certifiable hottie Neil Josten officially single**

**Minyard vs. Josten: the beginnings of a new rivalry?**

* * *

“Thanks, Bob. Well, in Exy news, the Baltimore Bruisers have been off to a blistering beginning to their season, going 3-0 out of the gates. Their leading scorer is, of course, the enigmatic Neil Josten, famous for his attitude both on and off the court. Just yesterday, in fact, he declared Palmetto Foxes goalkeeper Andrew Minyard a ‘psychopath’ with ‘an attitude problem,’ bold words to describe an opponent who he has yet to meet on the court. With Minyard’s recent transfer to the Foxes from the Oakland Aces, the pair are due to face off on the court soon enough. The loss of Riko Moriyama after his tragic death over the offseason has been felt keenly by the Evermore Ravens, especially in light of Moreau’s sudden switch to the Bruisers over the summer, but the Ravens are holding a 2-1 record thus far. On the west coast, the LA Demons have been struggling...”

* * *

**Allison Reynolds @allisonthebitch**

lol @aminyardofficial, can’t believe you offered to fight Josten on twitter #classicandrew #hecouldtakeyourscrawnyass

4:34 PM - 3,406 likes - 1,304 retweets

 

**Matt Boyd @mboydindahosue**

@allisonthebitch wanna bet?

4:50 PM - 204 likes - 28 retweets

 

**Renne Walker @rwalker**

@allisonthebitch @mboydindahouse I don’t think that’s exactly appropriate, Matthew. They’ve never met, there’s no reason for violence already

5:03 PM - 18 likes - 4 retweets

 

**Nicky Hemmick @nickynick**

@mboydindahouse @allisonthebitch I’d put money on Josten. he looks surprisingly muscular, you know? ;)

5:04 PM - 2,304 likes - 850 retweets

 

**Aaron Minyard @aminyard**

How does one go about disowning family members?

5:10 PM - 5 likes - 3 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@aminyard lmk as soon as you learn

5:15 PM - 2,403 likes - 1,233 retweets

 

**Daisy Sikes @daisydays**

@aminyardofficial aw, you and your brother are so cute! #feelthelove

5:18 PM - 4 likes

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@daisydays no

5:20 PM - 8,405 likes - 4,034 retweets

* * *

Excerpt of Transcript from Post-Game Interview: Baltimore Bruisers 8 - 3 Providence Falconers 

Q: How do you feel about the game? 

Coach Wilds: We’re very pleased with the game we brought today. We came to win and show what we’re made of. We’ve done that. The Falconers put up a good fight, but our offense really clicked. Good game all around. Thanks to the Falcs for keeping it clean. 

Q: Mr. Josten, what do you think made the difference for you and your offensive line today?

Josten: Like Dan said, we were really clicking. Kat and I have gotten some good minutes together in during games this season, and I think we’re settling on the same wavelength now. She’s been a great addition to the team.

Q: And how have you found Providence?

Josten: With a map.

Q: Ms. Denson, how did your defense prepare for the game?

Denson: We know the Falconers have been on fire this season, but it was all about endurance. They like to push and push the whole game, which has been how they’ve had so many blow outs– late goals on tired backlines. We focused on conserving energy, and it paid off. 

Q: Josten, how would you respond to Andrew Minyard’s continued aggression towards you? Anything to say to him?

Josten: See you on the court soon enough.

* * *

 **Andrew Minyard @aminyard -** 453,052 followers

goalkeeper for the palmetto foxes - cat lover - Exy hater - very capable with a knife

 

“see you on the court?” rly? after calling me a psychopath with an attitude problem?? i see u, josten #whenthePRteamsgetintheway

10:49 AM - 33,406 likes - 32,355 retweets

 

RT: 18 Cats That Think They’re Turtles tw.co/395592

10:04 AM - 204 likes - 193 retweets

 

clarification: i am not religious, pls stop tweeting bible shit @ me (and yes, fuck u luther)

6:34 AM - 7,249 likes - 4,294 retweets

 

when u wake up and it sounds like ur roof is about to collapse because god has decided today is the day to bring the promised flood

2:49 AM - 4,593 likes - 1,395 retweets

 

RT: Video of @Exypfoxes goalkeeper Renee Walker’s sickest saves in the net

11:21 PM - 3,405 likes - 2,304 retweets

 

* * *

 **Kevin Day @KevinDay** \- 2.4mil followers

Starting striker for the @Exypfoxes, former player for @ExyRavens. Husband of @ItsTheaBitches. #justdoit

 

Top tips for young Exy players: 1. Eat protein 2. Practice as much as possible 3. Watch every game you can

9:45 AM - 7,593 likes - 2,394 retweets

 

Lucky enough to be sponsored by the @Nike family. Check out their latest line of Exy gear: n.ke/2943

10:40 PM - 3,492 likes - 4,305 retweets

 

@clawson thanks, it means a lot to hear about that. Just remember that each day is a new start, and you are more than your anxiety

8:25 PM - 4,504 likes - 3,406 retweets

* * *

 **Neil Josten @njosten** 504,032 followers

What am I supposed to write here

 

How do you search on here

8:36 PM - 89,394 likes - 83,293 retweets

 

Andrew Minyard

8:34 PM - 102,492 likes - 89,393 retweets

 

Hold on, I’m calling Jean to explain it

8:23 PM - 32,291 likes - 23,394 retweets

 

Is this working

8:17 PM - 68,394 likes - 56,239 retweets

 

Hello

8:13 PM - 43,459 likes - 19,305 retweets

* * *

  
tumblr. search: Neil Josten

related: bruisers andrew minyard exy jean moreau

 

**allidoisbruise**

ok but cant u just picture

  * neil sitting down and being like ‘ok im going to make a twitter because thats what the kids are doing or smth’
  * but then he has no idea what is happening
  * (also keep in mind that he has to be on a computer because he owns a fucking FLIP PHONE)
  * but there are all these things going on and all these people??
  * and he got like half a million followers REAL QUICK
  * so he calls his friend jean fucking moreau
  * and is just like “what are notifications?? why are people acting like everything is a number?? why am i here????”
  * but then
  * his next thought
  * anDREW MINYARD
  * (in like a total bro, normal way, ofc)
  * and jean is laughing too hard to explain why nothing is showing up
  * (shh let me believe my fav french bby is capable of laughing that hard)
  * and so neil just leaves
  * doesn’t delete the tweets because is that even possible?? the internet is Forever



#my fav frenchie jean moreau #actual cannibal andrew minyard #neil fucking josten #why are these idiots so lovable when they play such an aggressive sport #who do they think they are

395 notes

 

**hockeyxexy**

nobody will ever convince me that neil josten didn’t create a twitter just to find out what andrew minyard is saying about him

#nobody #n o b o d y #andrew minyard

1,224 notes

 

**palmettobestmetto**

i feel so bad for whichever PR person is supposed to help neil josten

like

what a nightmare

#tbt when he went off on riko in his first interview ever #or the time he fought with his own teammate at the press conference #or like any interview appearance ever

340 notes

 

**bruisersornothing**

jfc why is everything in the neil josten tag about andrew minyard now

we’re losing our roots

let us never forget “mon coeur” jean moreau

#my otp is basically confirmed #shh don’t take this from me

23 notes

 

**ao3feed-exyrpf**

feels like home to me

read it on AO3 at http://ift.tt/28Tvddd

by nodistractions

 

When Andrew finally meets Neil, it’s nothing like either of them expected. Have his eyes always been so...blue?

 

Words: 2032, Chapters: 1/1, Language: English

Fandoms: Exy RPF

Rating: Explicit

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Categories: M/M

Characters: Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten

Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten

Additional Tags: this is basically a pwp, but it’s like also about their first meeting, and how cute neil is, PWP, past Jean Moreau/Neil Josten, i’m sorry mom

#andrew minyard #ao3 #fanfic #exyRPF

* * *

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

nice to see u joined the 21st century, @neiljosten

2:34 PM - 24,239 likes - 17,392 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@aminyard thank you. I still don’t understand this, though. Why do people like it?

3:49 PM - 19,293 likes - 13,294 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten idk, i like all the cat videos? also it’s easier to shit talk u

3:54 PM - 45,203 likes - 39,294 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@aminyardofficial I think I’m flattered

4:34 PM - 60,302 likes - 43,293 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten stfu u asshole

4:40 PM - 23,402 likes - 18,309 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@aminyardofficial did they skip English lessons at angry midget academy?

5:23 PM - 94,203 likes - 84,502 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten i will fight u

5:30 PM - 84,302 likes - 68,394 retweets

 

**Allison Reynolds**

@nickynick @mboydindahouse whenever y’all are ready for that bet...

6:03 PM - 304 likes - 29 retweets

* * *

Archive of Our Own - 1-20 of 1,349 works in Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard

Sort by: Kudos

 

 **tore down the canvas** by ExboxtheGhost

Exy - RPF

 

No Archive Warnings Apply, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day, Jean Moreau, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafes, this is ridiculous, and andrew is so ooc but whatever, slow burn, mutual pining

 

When a new barista started at the Foxhole, Andrew didn’t think much of it. But somehow, between the scars on his face and on his heart, Andrew gets drawn into the mystery surrounding beautiful, confusing Neil Josten.

 

Language: English Words: 85,302 Chapters: 12/? Comments: 1494 Kudos: 2139 Bookmarks: 325 Hits: 53250

 

 **you know me well** by AllWasWell

Exy - RPF

 

No Archive Warnings Apply, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, past Jean Moreau/Neil Josten, past Andrew Minyard/Kevin Day, Kevin Day, Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten, Jean Moreau, just bros being bros, nothing nonhetero about it, just kidding this is gay as fuck, exy and sexy, lots of scoring on and off the court

 

It started with a fight on twitter. Neil wasn’t really sure how that somehow led to Andrew Minyard sucking him off in the locker room after they finally played each other, but hey, he wasn’t complaining.

 

Language: English Words: 17,392 Chapters: 4/4 Comments: 894 Kudos: 1239 Bookmarks: 225 Hits: 39245

 

 **take me out** by moncoeurjean

Exy - RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

 

No Archive Warnings Apply, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day, Neil Josten, Jean Moreau, Neil is a Gryffindor, Andrew is a Hufflepuff, fucking fight me ok, im sorry jean je t’aime

 

Neil had never expected that making it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team would somehow catch Jean Moreau’s eye. But now, after dating for several months, what is Neil supposed to do when Hufflepuff badboy Andrew Minyard starts talking to him?

 

Language: English Words: 43,392 Chapters: 8/10 Comments: 694 Kudos: 1092 Bookmarks: 259 Hits: 39193

 

 **fine looking high horse** by pynchme

Exy - RPF

 

No Archive Warnings Apply, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard, in which andrew and neil have been dating the whole time, and are just fucking with us

 

Neil lay down on the couch, exhausted after another grueling Exy practice, but his eyes remained on Andrew. Andrew grinned as he set the phone down.

 

“Just sent out like five aggressive tweets that they’ll definitely think are about you.”

 

Neil shook his head, flicking his boyfriend on the shoulder with a slightly amused grin.

 

Language: English Words: 5,003 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 423 Kudos: 884 Bookmarks: 239 Hits: 8013

* * *

**Buzzfeed Community’s Favorite Neil Josten Tweets**

by Buzzfeed Community

 

Neil Josten has officially been on twitter for one month now, and each day, it gets better and better. We asked you which tweets have been your favorites; here’s what you chose.

 

  1. **What’s a hashtag?**



**Neil Josten @njosten**

Can somebody tell me why everybody on here uses a pound sign all the time

10:13 AM - 154,392 likes - 103,484 retweets

 

ok but why is it called a hashtag, isn’t it a number sign or a pound sign

10:19 AM - 102,392 likes - 88,382 retweets

 

#AmIDoingThisRight #WhyCantIUsePunctuation #ThisIsWeird

10:22 AM - 204,204 likes - 187,239 retweets

 

  1. **Hello**



 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

Hello

8:13 PM - 43,459 likes - 19,305 retweets

 

Is this working

8:17 PM - 68,394 likes - 56,239 retweets

 

Hold on, I’m calling Jean to explain it

8:23 PM - 32,291 likes - 23,394 retweets

 

  1. **What is shipping?**



 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

Can somebody tell me why everybody thinks I’m on a ship with Minyard or Jean

4:35 PM - 349,204 likes - 324,112 retweets

 

Oh

4:40 PM - 302,235 likes - 288,232 retweets

 

  1. **When he fucking DRAGGED like the entire Internet**



 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

Hi, it’s come to my attention that some people on the twitter think it’s ok to say ignorant and hateful bullsit because they can

6:32 AM - 134,294 likes - 102,493 retweets

 

You can’t. You should never say anything like that, even if you’re safely behind a computer screen, because your words can leave scars just

6:34 AM - 123,493 likes - 119,132 retweets

 

as deep as any knife. I would know.

6:34 AM - 185,249 likes - 139,239 retweets

 

So please. Before you type something deliberately designed to hurt somebody else, just shut the fuck up and keep that shit to yourself

6:36 AM - 164,392 likes - 119,294 retweets

 

  1. ****When Josten wrecked Minyard (well, one of the times when...)****



 

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

Late night practice is the best. Just you, the ball, and the echoes of the best sport in the world

11:23 PM - 34,234 likes - 14,029 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten junkie

11:24 PM - 18,293 likes - 13,214 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@aminyardoffical You know, you keep saying that, but do you realize that you also play this sport professionally? Like has that crossed your mind?

11:34 PM - 42,678 likes - 26,234 retweets

 

Also, it stopped being cool to pretend not to like things in middle school, but you may have missed that memo.

11:35 PM - 45,239 likes - 39,245 retweets

 

Also why do you always respond to my twitters so fast? Do you have on notifications? Are you just on here all the time? Either way, weak

11:37 PM - 69,247 likes - 65,239 retweets

* * *

**Foxes vs. Bruisers Predictions: Who Will Come Out on Top?**

**Will Minyard and Josten Actually Fight on Friday? Experts Weigh In**  

**#TeamMinyard vs. #TeamJosten: Rivalry Sparks Fierce Twitter Debate**

* * *

tumblr. search: Neil Josten

related: bruisers andrew minyard exy jean moreau

  **allidoisbruise**

ok but ANDREW and NEIL are playing each other for the first time tonight i’m so hype

#who will win??? #hopefully the bruisers #but like minyard is fucking good #actual cannibal andrew minyard #neil fucking josten #otp: i will fight u

89 notes

 

**palmettobestmetto**

tbh idgaf who wins tonight, i just want the josten/minyard meeting to be televised

#what if they fight #what if they make out #it seems equally likely tbh #andrew minyard

224 notes

 

**neiljostendaily**

[image]

Neil Josten, pictured sitting in the inner court before tonight’s game against the Foxes

#neil josten #hot guys #suits

3,204 notes

* * *

**Group Chat: behind the scenes fam**

 

Nicky: ok so bets on what’s going to happen tonight

Aaron: wtf is this get me out of this chat

Dan: i don’t think i’m allowed to bet on my players

Matt: stop being so responsible, dan

Matt: live a little

Matt: let loose

Renee: I’ll judge this one, don’t think I should enter anything

Allison: $50 on josten punching andrew

Matt: $50 the other way around

Nicky: $100 on weird sexual tension

Matt: objection, way too vague

Renee: overruled, I can totally judge that

Matt: ok, well, i guess i’ll take that

Matt: andrew would never

Matt: i think

Aaron: seriously can i leave this i didn’t sign up for this

Dan: you guys should play a drinking game on what the announcers are saying about the game and how often they mention the rivalry

Kevin: dude no fair i want to play that game

Matt: guess you shouldn’t have become a professional exy player then

Aaron: you’re a professional exy player dumbass

Matt: fine, guess you shouldn’t have played on the same team as andrew

Kevin: whatever, i’ll drink after the game regardless

Matt: that’s the spirit

Nicky: guys this is going to be so weird

Nicky: they’re going to be in the SAME PLACE

Allison: have you been reading the fanfiction again?

Nicky: let me live my life

Aaron: no

Nicky: you know, sometimes you and andrew are remarkably similar

Aaron: shut the fuck up

Nicky: exactly

* * *

Allison: I think Matt should pay Nicky

Allison: did you just see that staredown

Allison: it looked like Andrew was eyefucking Josten

Aaron: shut the fuck up

Aaron: how do i leave this group

Nicky: holy shit,..

Nicky: are you guys seeing this??

Matt: there’s no way

Renee: yeah, Matt you officially owe Nicky

Renee: also no punches have been thrown yet

Renee: so that pot is safe

* * *

Excerpt of Transcript from Post-Game Interview: Baltimore Bruisers 5 - 4 Palmetto Foxes 

Q: Josten, you scored a season-high five goals tonight, the only member of your team to score in the game. How you feeling?

Josten: Minyard was a fucking menace, let me tell you. Kat couldn’t get anything by him, and I’m honestly surprised I netted any, let alone five. I’m really proud of our defense, though, because in a game like that, we really had to tighten up. Holding Day to just three goals is honestly unreal.

Q: How did it feel to be on the same court as Minyard after everything?

Josten: He’s just a guy. 

Q: ...ok, so how did you handle going against him?

Josten: Well, I used this thing called a racquet and this thing called a ball... 

Q: Do you think your rivalry will thaw after this game? Or is it stronger than ever? It looked like you two had a few heated exchanges on the court during the game. 

Josten: Are we rivals?

Q: ...looking forward to your next game, what will you take away from this one?

Josten: A win.

* * *

Direct Messages

 

@aminyardofficial

good game, josten

10:40 PM

@njosten

You too, Minyard. You’re really good when you’re actually trying.

11:02 PM

@aminyardofficial

i know

11:03 PM

@njosten

...so about that drink

11:04 PM

 

I mean, I don’t actually drink. But I’m not leaving town until tomorrow afternoon if you wanted to do something tonight...

11:06 PM

@aminyardofficial

wanna come over to my place to avoid the public

11:07 PM

@njosten

I’m down if you are

11:08 PM

@aminyardofficial

i wouldn’t have asked if i weren't, josten

11:09 PM

@njosten

You’re such an asshole

11:10 PM

@aminyardofficial

thank u

11:10 PM

@njosten

...whatever. Okay, leaving now. Text me your address: 443-940-2442

11:13 PM

 

* * *

Andrew: u know, josten, ur not so bad [2:43 PM]

Neil: Why are you texting me when we’re sitting next to each other [2:44 PM]

Andrew: tradition [2:45 PM]

Neil: What [2:47 PM]

Andrew: bc usually we tweet [2:48 PM]

Neil: That’s dumb [2:50]

* * *

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

it was nice to meet u, @njosten, see u again soon

4:50 PM - 65,320 likes - 59,329 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@aminyardofficial Why does this sound so murder-y

5:36 PM - 89,249 likes - 67,392 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten :)

5:37 PM - 97,245 likes, 88,382 retweets

* * *

Nicky: guys i think there should be a new bet

Aaron: ffs why am i still in this chat

Allison: they’re totally banging, right?

Dan: this feels like overstepping boundaries

Matt: what??? there’s no way they’re banging

Aaron: fml

* * *

**Neil Josten @njosten**

okay andrew see you tonight

4:34 PM - 110,324 likes - 70,245 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

How do you delete a twitter

4:40 PM - 98,341 likes - 88,202 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

ffs @njosten how do u still not understand this ive explained it like 20 times

4:42 PM - 89,245 likes - 67,245 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@aminyard which part?

4:45 PM - 23,354 likes - 12,245 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten like all of it, josten, idk. ill explain tonite. see u later

4:46 PM - 73,536 likes - 34,245 retweets

* * *

tumblr. search: Neil Josten

related: bruisers andrew minyard exy jean moreau

 

**exyxhockey**

im SCREAMING why are neil and andrew hanging out tonight??? it’s a weekend off so like...there’s no reason for them to be anywhere near each other omg omg are they actually together?????

#all my dreams are coming true #andrew minyard

43 notes

 

**allidoisbruise**

your fave is problematic: neil josten

  * still calls a tweet a twitter after having an account for almost four months



#who the fuck does he think he is #why is he an old man #andrew needs to help him #neil fucking josten

1,245 notes

 

**bruisingforafight**

they’re totally banging, right? has this all been an elaborate setup like that one fic? or did they hit it off during that game when they were eyefucking? enquiring minds need to know

#seriously #what the fuck is going on #andrew minyard

* * *

Aaron: they’re totally banging, aren’t they

Aaron: fml

Kevin: don’t worry, i’ll drink with you

Allison: pay up, bitches

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from Those to Come by The Shins, there are random and inexplicable references to OMG Check Please (the Providence Falconers are not mine) and "Shia LaBeouf" Live by Rob Cantor and probably other things that just happened subconsciously?? All of the fics in the fic (lol) are named after the songs/lyrics that were playing when I wrote this fic...hopefully that covers everything...anyway. yeah. Hope you liked it, please don't be angry at how terribly OOC both Neil and Andrew are, and let me know any mistakes in the comments!! I just wrote this in one go and didn't look it over much (whoops) so there's probably stuff I'm missing...my b...
> 
> (feel free to come yell at me at my new tumblr, exysexual!)


End file.
